The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for transferring successively incoming piece goods, especially printed products, from a first individual conveyor to a second individual conveyor, both of the individual conveyors being equipped with tandemly arranged, controlled grippers, each gripper serving to grip a respective one of the piece goods.